


他们如何赢得无限战争|This Is How They Win

by aaamoon, janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Get Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: Thanos成功之后，Tony坚信这不是战争的终结。他们还没输。Strange博士告诉他唯一胜利的办法，Tony决定采取行动。无论代价是什么。In the aftermath of Thanos’ actions, Tony is convinced that this isn’t the end of the fight. Not yet. Doctor Strange had told him the only way to win the war, and Tony is going to follow through. No matter what.A Chinese translation ofThis Is How They Winbyjanonny.字数：9638





	他们如何赢得无限战争|This Is How They Win

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How They Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634006) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



> Thanks for letting me do it! 
> 
>  
> 
> 作者注：Tony没有和Pepper复合，但他们还是好朋友。

 

**This Is How They Win**

**他们如何赢得无限战争**

 

　　Tony跌跌撞撞走下飞船，剧烈的着陆让他全身发疼，胃里还有些恶心。他们落在一片玉米地里，绿色作物一直延伸到视线尽头。不远处有座房子，但是对于一个身带刺伤的人来说，依然算得上长途跋涉。

　　和Thanos一战之后，Nebula的船损坏很严重，他们进入地球大气层并不顺利。Tony让Nebula试着把船降落在美国，他也想不到还能去哪儿，但是他们到底落在什么地方，他完全不知道。

　　“我们走。”他对她说，拖着脚朝房子方向走去。

　　她不费力地架过他的胳膊，承受他的大部分重量搀扶着他。

　　他们走到那间农舍的时候，Tony的脚已经快要不听使唤了。一个孩子——他看上去只有十二岁——透过敞开的门警惕地看着他们。

　　“嘿，”Tony说，“我是Tony Stark。我可以和你的父母说话吗？”

　　孩子睁着哭红的双眼。在他回答之前，Tony就知道他要说什么。

　　“他们死了。消失了。”孩子说，声音颤抖着。

　　那一刻，他的脑海里回荡着另一个年轻的声音，哽咽着乞求不想离开。

　　Tony咬紧牙关，推开Nebula，摇晃着走到门边。他握紧孩子的肩膀，看着他的泪眼。

　　“会没事的。”Tony的语气平稳而坚定，“我会把他们救回来。”

 

# # # # # #

 

　　就算有Stark工业的财力，Tony花了一天时间才被送到医院，然后他立即被送进手术室。那孩子也被带来了，Tony确保他能得到妥善照顾。

　　Tony的手术结束时，剩下的复仇者乘着瓦坎达飞机也回来了。

　　意识慢慢恢复，接着坠入惨烈的现实。他从虚无中睁开双眼，等待他的是真实的噩梦。他多希望能够继续睡下去，合上眼睛不去面对现实。

　　但他是钢铁侠。

　　他的职责还没有结束。

　　他意识到有人抓着他的手。

　　“嘿，Tony，你醒了吗？”是Rhodey的声音。

　　“嗯。”Tony哑着嗓子说，慢慢眨开眼，视线移到Rhodey身上。

　　Rhodey湿着眼眶，露出一个微笑，弯起的嘴角颤抖着，“我以为你死了。以为我们再也见不到你了。”

　　“我也是。回地球的路上，我根本不知道谁活下来了。”Tony说着，一边握紧了Rhodey的手，他感到泪水涌出，做好准备接受早已明了的事实。所有人的概率都一样的。50%对50%。“我现在也不知道。”

　　他看着Rhodey皱着脸。“我很抱歉，Tony。Pepper和Happy……他们死了。”

　　Tony紧握着手。他松不开，他感觉到全身肌肉都绷紧了，剧痛渐渐袭遍全身。

　　没有遗体可以埋葬。没有什么可以哀悼。

　　“还有谁？”Tony需要知道。

　　Rhodey足够了解他，没有隐瞒，“我妹妹还活着。我的父母……他们没能活下来。”

　　Rhodes夫人，那个总是呵护Tony的幽默女人。

　　“我很遗憾，Rhodey。”Tony麻木的嘴唇轻声说着。很难相信经受过无止境的痛苦，他还能说话。

　　Rhodey只是点点头，流着泪继续说，“我们失去了Vision，Wanda，Sam。还有T’Challa和Bucky。Thor带来了两个支援，但是我们也失去了其中一个……”

　　听到一连串的名字，Tony猛吸了一口气。而世界各地，更多数不清的人也离去了。

　　不，不是数不清的。

　　一半的人口。35亿人。

　　Thanos疯了。这世界怎么可能从中恢复？一切都会毁灭。一切已经开始毁灭了。

　　“Bruce说有个法师，还有那个叫Peter的孩子，和你一起上的太空船。其他人都……”Rhodey看着Tony的脸，渐渐没了声音。Tony不知道自己到底是什么表情，但足以让Rhodey捏紧他的肩膀。“我很遗憾，Tony。”

　　“我需要……我需要休息。”Tony说，他感到疲惫不堪，“然后我要和Steve谈谈。”

 

# # # # # #

 

　　最初他们沉默地坐着，看着对方。

　　Tony坐在床上，Steve坐在椅子上。他看上去像是老了十岁。眉头的沟壑像是蚀刻上去的，看起来愁眉苦脸。

　　Tony觉得很不对劲。超级士兵的血清应该让Steve能够长时间保持年轻。

　　Steve看上去十分疲惫。近乎绝望。

　　“我们输了。”Steve终于开口。他伸出一只手捂着脸，“你是对的。我们没准备好。我们输了。”

　　Steve身子向前倾，手肘抵在膝盖上。他低着头，下巴放在交叉的手指上，但是Tony依然能够看到他的眼睛。目光呆滞。而且空洞。

　　Tony应该感到委屈。他应该立即想出一句俏皮话，说他早就告诉他们了，他预见了要发生的事情。他应该感到生气，对Steve还未消散的暴怒，因为他对他的伤害之深。

　　但是看着眼前这个脆弱的男人，Tony无法唤起之前的任何怒意。Tony知道他可以不那么大度。他还记得握着那个老式手机，依然犹豫不决是否要打电话。但现在，那已经成为了遥远的记忆。在那之前和之后几乎是两个完全不同的世界。

　　Steve只是个凡人，一个有理想有信念有瑕疵的凡人，他会犯错。就像Tony一样。Tony有不同的理想和信念。Tony也会犯错。

　　而现在，他们都失去太多了。

　　想到他们遭受了什么，想到整个世界遭受了什么，Tony怎么能继续愤怒呢？

　　损失面前他们是一样的，他们都被打败了。

　　“你也是对的。我准备了。但我还是输了。”Tony轻声说道。Steve抬起头，他依然弓着背坐在椅子上，悲痛写满了全身。Tony伸出手，抚上Steve的左手，予以安慰。“但是这次我们会赢的。”

　　Steve盯着他，蓝眼睛里满是绝望，看着Tony的注视。Tony的表情，毫不动摇的信念，坚定的语气，似乎唤醒了Steve心中的光明。万念俱灰之时，Tony在给他希望。

　　他们可能被打败了，但是时候反击了。

　　“怎么赢？”Steve几乎是不敢相信地问。

　　“Together，”Tony说，“我们必须一起。”

 

# # # # # #

 

　　Tony首先把大致计划告诉Steve。

　　“Thanos用了全部原石和手套才赢的。就是说，只要我们能得到手套，我们还能挽回一切。”Tony解释。

　　“但是我们不知道Thanos在哪儿。”Steve指出，态度依然谨慎，希望依然渺茫。“就算他没有所有原石，我们也打不赢他，所以拿到手套有什么用呢？Thor说Thanos打响指之后，手套已经严重损坏，甚至被毁掉了。”

　　“可能是因为承受了太多能量涌动。”他说，“这是好事。没了手套Thanos不能再操控原石。我们要造一个新的，还要阻止Thanos再造一个。”

　　Steve的脸像是恢复了生气，僵硬的嘴角放松下来。“Thor知道第一个手套是在哪儿造的。他能回去。他有一把斧子，可以召唤彩虹桥。”

　　“那当然。”Tony心不在焉地说。

　　头绪慢慢明了，就像Strange说的一样。Tony脑内思索着各种可能性，想出新的主意，考虑着各种办法。

　　要是他搞砸了，要是他们出了什么问题……

　　他还记得Peter身体的触感，在他的臂弯中化为灰烬，他的声音，充斥着对死亡的恐惧。

　　不。这一次绝对不能失败。他们必须成功。

　　“Tony？”Steve说，他已经重复好几遍了。

　　而这次Tony伸手去抓Steve的手，紧紧握住。Steve被突然的接触吓到了，但是没有抗拒。

　　“我们必须在一起。不能重蹈覆辙了。”Tony的语气像是在念咒语。

　　Steve点点头，但看上去有些担忧。

　　Tony和他目光交汇，试着传达此事的重要性。“有个魔法师，你不认识他。好吧，他管自己叫至尊大法师。他叫Stephen Strange博士。他拿时间原石换了我的性命。”

　　Steve睁大双眼，握紧了Tony的手。“在你受伤之后？”

　　“对啊。Thanos捅了我，要杀我，但是Strange放弃时间原石，救了我。他这么做可不是因为喜欢我。”Tony说，“在Thanos来之前，Strange用时间原石看了所有可能的未来，一千四百万多个结果。只有一个是我们赢了。”

　　“但是我们输了。”Steve声音沙哑。

　　Tony加大了手上的力度，想要让Steve知道，“我们输了这一仗，但是战争还没结束。Strange在从长计议。”

　　“Strange也不在了，”Steve说，“他没和你一起回来。”

　　“是啊，但是这些他都看到了。他可不会白白放弃时间原石然后化为灰烬。你听我说，”Tony解释，“在Thanos来之前，他说他看到了我们唯一能赢的办法。这是他最后的努力了。在泰坦星上，他没告诉其他人，但是他把我拉到一边告诉我。在那之后他所做的一切都是为了最终的胜利。我们还没彻底输掉，还有希望。”

　　“天哪，我希望这是真的，Tony。我真希望他是对的。”Steve说，眼睛里闪着热诚的光芒。

　　Tony点点头。“是真的。我们的未来已定。还有……Strange告诉我的另一件事。”

　　他犹豫了，不知道该说什么，不确定那是否会进展顺利。

　　Steve立即问道，“他还说了什么？”

　　“他说，我们必须在一起。”

　　“你已经说过了。”Steve说着，嘴角微微弯起，那是极度爱慕的表现。Tony现在才发现他有多想念Steve的这个表情。

　　“我知道。我的意思是……不只是整个团队，虽然团队合作的确很关键。我们不能再独自战斗了。但是更重要的是，你和我。具体来说，是我们。他说……他说我们必须在一起。”Tony说，有些不安，又有些尴尬。

　　但是出乎Tony的担心，Steve对此事接受得比其他事情要好。Steve翻过Tony的手捏紧，予以鼓励。

　　“好吧，Tony。听起来是个不错的计划。”Steve语气郑重，但同时露出一个微笑。

　　这是个很好的反应。Tony感到如释重负，在Steve看着他说那些话之前，他不知道自己原来那么紧张。Tony不能独自面对，他做不到。但是和Steve一起……

　　一切都会好起来的。

　　Tony没有把Strange说的全部内容告诉Steve，因为他不知道该怎么解释。Strange说的某些奇怪隐晦的事，那时候不是合适的坦白时机。不过没关系。那些只是小细节。他们要做的还有很多。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　他们每天都肩并肩作战。清醒的每一秒钟都是为了造出另一个手套，找到Thanos并打败它，拿回所有原石，然后用它们的能力。

　　他们不断想出各种简单和复杂的计划，绞尽脑汁，推翻前论，然后重新开始计划。

　　有时候他们不得不抽时间，停下战斗部署，去收拾那些打算趁火打劫统治世界的白痴反派。在打击那些二流坏蛋的时候，他们心有灵犀，像是两个独立个体合二为一。Steve和Tony带领着队伍，互相配合，就像他们从来没有分开过一样。

　　每次打完之后，就算累得站不住脚，但Tony仍会仔细检查Steve，Steve也是同样。最初是因为他们都失去太多了，无法承受再失去某人。但是最终，是出于别的目的。

　　不是因为Strange的预言，也不是因为他们必须这样做。

　　除开他们之前的分歧，除开对对方的怨恨和偏见，除开外部的干扰和内部的沉默，他们之间一直存在的亲密关系迅速升温。那枚种子终于生根发芽。

　　他们陪着对方度过深夜，而且都搬回了复仇者基地。他们不再天各一方。

　　早晨Tony拖着身子无精打采走出卧室时，Steve总会准备好Tony的咖啡。Steve在灾后重建协调晨会之后来到Tony的工作间时，Tony总会替他把各种新闻消息整合在墙上。

　　他们有时也会吵架，不过多是为了激励对方，为了让对方更进一步。Steve和Tony争辩进攻策略，Tony和Steve争辩何时进攻谁去进攻。他们不相上下，互相妥协。

　　从某一时刻起，他们成为对方生命中不可或缺的一部分。

　　但是活着很苦。痛苦从未消散，在他每次抬头却没有看到熟悉的面孔时，在他每次尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒时，梦里那个颤抖悲伤的声音说他不想离开。

　　痛苦而艰难。

　　但是如果他身边没有Steve，会更加煎熬。

　　有时候，Tony会觉得Steve也是这么想的。当Steve为了引起他的注意去抚摸他的手的时候，当Steve带着心碎且脆弱的希望朝他微笑的时候，当他看向Tony然后脸上的纹路柔和起来的时候。

　　Tony不知道他是否出现幻觉了，还是说只想看到他自己想看的东西，或者自己是否被Strange所说的话影响。

　　终于有一天，在一栋大楼倒在Tony身上的时候。

　　从早上开始Tony的心情就很糟，因为他没喝上Steve准备的咖啡，损害控制局（Damage Control）上报了红色警报，一栋大楼马上就要倒塌。几周之前，一架直升机撞进了那栋楼，楼体损伤严重，因为驾驶员在飞行中散为灰烬了。

　　不幸的是，大楼已经破裂的承重支柱开始崩塌，危险的状况在一下午时间里直接变成了紧急情况。他们必须完善楼体结构，不然随时都会倒塌。

　　这种情况的清理修复不少见。这栋楼根本就不是第一栋需要注意的建筑。只有极度危急的情况才需要Tony出手，他会抽出时间和在场Stark工业的工程师们讨论。他和他们一起估算稳定建筑最好的办法。

　　他们刚决定让Tony穿着战甲帮忙修复楼体，这时Tony的一个手下跑了过来。

　　“直升机坠毁之后，这栋楼就清空了。但是刚才有人告诉我，他们认为之前的住户都搬走后，有个流浪汉一直住在这儿。”那个勘测员说。

　　Tony暗暗咒骂一声。简单的加强支撑任务已经变成了潜在的营救任务。

　　“我要进去。”Tony说，无视了所有反对，这栋大楼随时都会坍塌，他对此警告不予理会。他没有别的选择，他不能留某人死在里面。

　　他敲了一下反应堆，纳米机器从中不断涌出，迅速包裹住他，形成Mark 50。 面甲一罩好，他立即启动推进器，飞进了大楼一侧裂开的大洞，说是大洞可能有点太谦虚了。

　　他一层一层寻找，检查所有的公寓和办公室，然后发现那人在地下室睡觉。果不其然。

　　那个时候，大楼不断传来倒塌的破碎声，墙壁开始摇晃。外面的人手慌忙地朝他大喊，请他出来。

　　Tony落在那人身边，然后说，“嘿，这里不安全。”

　　紧接着大楼倒塌了。

　　Tony扑向男人。他知道已经太晚了，他来不及带他们出地下室然后飞出大门或者窗户。相反，他用自己的身体护着男人，把身上的纳米机器集中在他的背上。

　　Tony用上了所有纳米机器，形成一个半球形的穹顶，保护着他和那个尖叫的男人，救下两人的命。穹顶下空间很小，那男人不再大喊大叫，但穹顶内太容易引起幽闭恐惧了。Tony对那个抽泣的男人说话，试着让他冷静下来，也试着让自己冷静下来。

　　他感到难以呼吸，但他告诉自己他不能倒下。不能就这样放弃。还有很多事要做。他不能像这样让所有人失望。

　　抢救队花了三小时才挖通废墟，Tony终于看到了阳光。他的衣服已经被冷汗湿透了，他觉得根本喘不过来气。

　　“Tony？”有人敲了一下穹顶。

　　Tony把纳米机器收回反应堆，然后躺在一旁，喘着粗气。他感到一双强有力的胳膊把他从碎石中拉出来，他看到那个流浪汉也被救了出来。Tony转过脸，大口大口地把新鲜空气吸进肺里。

　　Steve抱着他。是Steve把他拉出来了，在挖通瓦砾之后，他的头发布满尘土，手指鲜血淋漓，他用自己的双手搬开那些水泥碎片还有尖锐的金属条。

　　“Steve。”Tony咳嗽着，想要吸入更多氧气。

　　“Tony，oh，Tony，老天。我以为你——我以为——”Steve抓着他的胳膊。

　　然后Steve吻了他。

　　那是个混乱的吻。一开始Steve没瞄到Tony的嘴唇，亲在了Tony的胡子上，然后他歪着头又吻了上去，一个由恐惧驱使的绝望的吻。Tony笨拙地紧紧握着Steve的肩膀，尽可能地回应这个吻。他们脸上满是尘埃，舌头上是泥土的味道，但他不会错过这个机会，他终于屈服了，做到了长久以来一直想做的事。

　　之后，很长时间之后，在Tony的卧室里，他低声耳语，“如果你不是有意的，如果这只是，呃，肾上腺素的——”

　　“别说话。”Steve打断他，又吻上Tony，然后喘着气说，“我再也不想等了。我们会赢的，但是我们不知道……我们不知道明天会发生什么。”

　　Tony点点头，双手轻轻抚摸Steve蓄满胡子的脸颊，Steve满足地闭上眼睛。然后Tony低下头送上另一个吻。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　“我爱你。”

　　每一天，他们都对对方说。

　　每一天，他们都离最终目标更进一步。

　　“我爱你。”

　　只是为了以防万一。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　他们造出了手套。他们去了太空，搜寻Thanos实现终极目标之前他的军队驻扎的地方。他们用了B.A.R.F.技术，检查Tony的记忆，找出纽约大战时Loki的军队所在地。根据Tony扛着核弹进入虫洞那时看到的星图，他们的推测非常准确。Nebula告诉他们Thanos的宝座在什么地方。就算是有着“崇高”理想的Thanos，有时也不过是个典型的外星自大狂。

　　他们三角定位到了他的位置，从他曾出现过或者聚集军队的所有地方中，找到他具体在哪里。他还留在泰坦星那个象限，没有离开他曾经的家乡。

　　他们在一个荒芜的小星球上找到Thanos。没人住在那儿，至少不再有了。那里曾经是泰坦星的殖民星球，在泰坦星停止输送补给品后，最终变成废土。

　　他们和Thanos打了一仗。Thor，Steve，Tony，Natasha，Bruce，Clint，Rhodey。他们再次集结，再加上Okoye，Nebula，以及一只会说话的浣熊。

　　这一次他们不会输。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　那是残酷漫长的一仗。

　　这一次，Thor瞄准了Thanos的头。

　　之后Nebula在他的尸体上啐了一口。

　　“现在怎么办？”她说，因为她知道他们的目标不只是Thanos的死亡。之前她一直都想报仇，但是现在，她看着Tony，眼中满含希望。

　　她想让Gamora回来。

　　他们都有想要救回来的人。

　　“现在我们用原石的力量。”

　　他们找到原石，依然嵌在灰暗破碎的手套上，没有操纵它们的工具，这些石头对Thanos来说毫无用处。Tony用纳米机器在手指上覆上一层厚厚的保护层，他不敢直接用手去碰原石，然后开始去拿那些石头。他把每一颗原石转移到他们新造的手套上。他的动作缓慢而谨慎，一颗一颗来，其他人带着希望和担忧看着他。

　　Tony在脑海中思索着他们的计划。他们打算让Thor用这个手套。作为阿斯加德人，他可以承受如此强大的能量，他很可能能够操纵它，并且活下来。

　　但是……

　　最后一颗原石拿不下来。一颗没有光泽灰暗的橙色石头。不像其他原石在发光，这一颗似乎死气沉沉。一开始Tony就注意到了，但是他希望，他希望他只是看错了。

　　他没有看错。

　　他把纳米机器聚成尖状，想要把原石从手套上撬下来，想要把手套划破。

　　Clint转身不去看他，全身都散发着绝望。所有人之中，他是希望最少的，在亲眼见证他的妻子孩子消失之后，他只想要报仇，不敢去想还有办法扭转乾坤。因为没有希望，就不会绝望。

　　他们不能放弃，不能在这时候放弃，在马上就要成功的时候放弃。

　　Tony一次又一次地试着把原石撬下来。

　　Thor闭上双眼，好像无法继续看着这徒劳的努力。

　　如果这行不通，如果他们不能……

　　Tony抬起头，只想找到那一张面孔。Steve看着他，还是愁眉苦脸的。但是他看着Tony的时候，眼睛里全是爱意，沉默地向Tony传达。

　　这是他们仅剩的希望了。

　　如果他们现在失败了，并不是终结。Tony还有Steve，Steve也还有Tony。

　　Tony还记得Peter惊恐的声音，说他不想离去。

　　Tony还有Steve，但他会辜负Peter，以及Pepper和Happy。

　　他不能，他们不能……

　　Nebula开口打断了他的沉思，“这是灵魂原石。它需要祭献。所以Thanos才杀了他最爱的女儿。那是他对原石的祭献。”

　　她的语气平淡，如机器一般，但是不知怎的，充斥着悲苦的怒火。

　　“在他对我们姐妹所做的一切折磨之后，他还给她留了一个最后的用处。”Nebula说，憎恶地扭过头。

　　“所以原石需要祭献？一个人祭献他的孩子？”Thor问。

　　“我不知道细节，”Nebula说，“这是个猜测。”

　　“谁知道细节？”Natasha问道，“我们可能要去这个原石最初的存放地。”

　　Tony盯着这颗原石，手里翘的动作没有停下，他感到逐渐加剧的恐惧感。

　　“灵魂原石需要祭献……你必须失去你的至爱。”

　　像是有人在他脑海中低语。不，不只是他的脑海。来自原石的低语，穿过他的纳米战甲，对着他的皮肤，对着指尖，对着他的整个身体。

　　对着他的灵魂。

　　现在，Tony终于理解了。

　　他之前一直在想，每一步都在想，Steve和Tony一起要干什么重要的事，为什么Strange要告诉他这些。

　　在那个干燥炎热的星球上，在泰坦星上，视野里只有红褐色的废墟，Strange把他拉到一边，告诉他，“这是一千四百万结果中唯一成功的一次。所有其他的未来最终都失败了。就算我们抢回手套和原石，Thanos还会恢复，找到原石并使用它们。其他未来都不能挽回Thanos造成的惨重损失。所以听我说。你和Steve，你们必须在一起。不止是作为并肩作战的队友。你们必须真正地在一起。”

　　Tony曾经很疑惑，“你到底什么意思？”

　　“没有时间了。我不能说太多。这也会改变未来。但是记住：你和Steve必须在一起。不管你和他有什么问题，解决了它。必须要有爱。你理解了吗？你们要爱着对方。种子早已种下了，你们需要的是使之生长。”

　　Tony目瞪口呆地看着他。“你他妈的疯了吧。”

　　“这是唯一的方法。”Strange重复，急切地看着他，同样带着悲伤。

　　Tony当时不理解。至少刚开始不理解。他觉得这不可能。他们之间的隔阂，Steve怎么会爱他，他又怎么去爱Steve？

　　但是的确是这样。他们在一起的时间越长，他们之间的感情就越深。就像是自然而然的一样，他们像是天生一对。Tony不知道Strange看到的是不是这样，他们两人之间全方位的温暖和爱。

　　Tony以为Strange看到的是，他们的爱情把队伍粘合起来，确保他们更好地一起战斗，而不是让仇恨再度影响他们。

　　他错了。

　　他大错特错。

　　Tony感觉到一滴眼泪顺着他的脸流了下来。

　　没关系……

　　不会有关系的……他们都做好赴死觉悟了。所有人都知道风险，知道最终的目标，知道为了达到最终目标他们可能会牺牲什么。

　　他们每一个人都做好了为世界而死的准备。

　　Tony站起身，把灰暗的手套留在地上。他伸出手，眼泪几乎模糊了他的全部视线，Steve迅速抓住他，来到他身边。

　　“没——没事的，Tony。”Steve说，“说不定我们可以找到更了解原石的人，弄明白我们需要什么才能使用它。就算，就算我们不能，我们尽……”

　　最后的两个字被Tony的吻堵在嘴里。Tony歪着脑袋，加深了这个吻，品尝着Steve的味道……

　　……最后一次。

　　“我知道。没关系的。”Tony抵着Steve的嘴唇说，尝到泪水的咸味。“不会有事的。一开始就注定了会这样。我爱你。”

　　Steve拉远了一点，蹙眉看着Tony。“我也爱你，Tony。你知道的。别放弃，我们会找到办法的。”

　　“我没有放弃。我知道方法。”Tony轻声说。

　　Natasha大叫着警告，看来她看到Tony战甲手上伸出的利刃。Thor转过身，Rhodey想要冲过来……

　　但是太迟了。

　　Tony举起手，捅进了刀刃。

　　Steve慢慢低下头，脸上写满震惊。

　　Tony一直握着Steve的手，他们离得那么近，近到Steve根本没注意到发生了什么。

　　Tony手掌的纳米机器牢牢地锢着Steve的手，让他的手包裹着Tony的手，紧接着Tony把手中延伸的利刃捅进了自己的胸膛，就捅在反应堆的左边。

　　一切发生得太快了，直到Steve感觉到动作，感觉到阻力，感觉到刀刃捅了进去，他才意识到怎么回事。

　　那是致命的一刀。Tony知道的。他能感觉到血液随着动脉从伤口中迸出，感觉到他的身体迅速虚弱。

　　Steve漂亮的蓝眼睛再度抬起，充满泪水。他的表情悲痛欲绝，这是Tony唯一后悔的地方了。他必须伤害Steve，他牺牲了自己让Steve心痛了，他最不想做的就是伤害Steve。

　　但是他必须这样做，才能拯救世界。

　　他们有过幸福的时光。至少他们曾幸福过。

　　“为什么？Tony，为什么？”Steve哽咽着，在Tony支撑不住时扶着他的腰，“为什么？”

　　Tony咳着鲜血，感觉到血液顺着嘴角流出，然后他轻声说，“原石说它需要祭献。祭献使用者的至爱。”

　　Steve的眼泪夺眶而出。“不，Tony，不。没有你我做不到。我们要一起做这件事，记得吗？together……Tony，求求你不要离开我……”

　　“我们一直都在一起，”Tony呼吸困难地说，“你让我感到幸福，Steve。我不知道，我不知道我们还可以……在那之后……”

　　他的视线开始模糊，思维开始混乱。现在他能看到的只有Steve，Steve的眼泪，Steve的蓝眼睛……至少他离开之前可以看着Steve的脸庞。至少他还有这个。

　　Tony喃喃细语，他的眼前慢慢被黑暗笼罩，“谢谢你爱我……现在去拯救宇宙吧。”

　　然后……

　　Tony死了。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　Steve紧紧抱着Tony的身体，和他一起跌在地上，对着Tony死去的身体哀号。

　　没有人说话。

　　也没有人上前。

　　他不知道过了多久，才停下颤抖，不再摇晃Tony的身体，希望这一切都能重来，希望Tony能够回来。

　　最后的最后，Steve松开了。裹着他和Tony手的纳米机器随风散去。

　　他的手里，之前紧紧握着Tony的那只手里，是一个边缘锋利的粗糙物体，像是没有打磨的石头。他松开不断颤抖的手指，一颗发光的灵魂原石躺在掌心，就像是原本一直都在他手中一样。

　　Tony的牺牲。

　　Steve麻木地把原石放到手套最后一个空洞中。手套立即涌出无尽的能量，空气中充斥着力场的嗡嗡声。现在手套完整了。

　　但是Steve知道，从和灵魂原石的短暂接触中，他知道Thor无法使用这个手套。Thor无法驱动灵魂原石，因此他不能集结所有无限原石的能力。Thor也失去了很多，牺牲了很多，但是他没有为灵魂原石祭献。

　　只能是Steve。

　　从身边大家的表情可以看出，他们都知道这一点。

　　一个创深痛巨的领悟，为了用这个手套他们失去了什么。Steve想把所有人救回来，极度想要……但不是以Tony的生命为代价。他从没想会这样。

　　但是现在他再也没有别的选择了。

　　Rhodey上前一步，他睁大双眼，泪如雨下。

　　“别让他的牺牲白费。”他的声音沙哑。

　　Steve能做的只有点头，然后带上了无限手套。

 

# # # # # #

 

　　世界在他脚下。一切都变得清晰了。他能看到宇宙如何运转，万物如何相互联系，混乱归于秩序，最终汇集在一起。

　　他知道宇宙如何运转。

　　他知道如何让宇宙运转。

　　他可以拥有一切。

　　他可以让Tony回来。

　　他知道他可以，只要弹一下手指……

　　但他只是个凡人。他只有一次机会，他不能一次又一次地使用这个手套，因为他知道自己承受不住它的能量。他只有一次机会。

　　只能许一个愿望。

　　别让他的牺牲白费。Steve绝对不会辜负Tony。

　　Steve希望……他希望……尽管心中满是绝望，他希望……

　　挽回Thanos造成的一切。

　　白色的光芒逐渐笼罩他的世界，先是从手套开始，接着是他的整个视野，只有白色，白色，无尽的白色。

　　然后Steve消失了。

 

# # # # # #

 

地球

　　T’Challa睁开眼看到天空。他在草地上，他之前还握着Okoye的手，但是现在……他在哪儿？他要找到她。周围到处都是坐起身的瓦坎达人民，脸上都带着疑惑。

　　Bucky支着胳膊站起来。Steve不是就站在这儿吗？他感到很茫然。之前草就有这么高吗？其他人去哪儿了？那个会说话的树从灌木丛中跌撞走出，带着一棵树可以表现的最不解的表情。

　　Pepper坐起身，猛吸了一口气。她在她的办公室里，什么奇怪的事好像发生了。她的秘书正在整理书架，转过身看到Pepper时尖叫了出来。

 

泰坦星

　　Peter睁开双眼。他记得……他记得Stark先生抱着他，惊恐地睁大眼睛看着他。他记得，他乞求Stark帮助他，不让他离开。

　　Peter举起双手，惊奇地看着它们。

　　他还没死。他回来了。Stark先生做到了！

　　Peter坐起身高兴地大喊，“Stark先生！你成功了！Stark先生？你在哪儿？”

　　Stephen Strange听到Peter迷惑以及越来越沮丧的叫喊，但是他没有睁开眼，不去看到底发生了什么，不去看他赌赢了什么。

　　无视他促成了什么。

　　浇灌爱的种子，让它生长为可以被牺牲的花朵。

　　整个宇宙，迷惑不解的人们都愣住了，他们睁开双眼，他们还活着，他们还完好无损。他们的爱人们激动地叫喊，喜极而泣，将他们拥入臂弯。

　　世界的天平归于原位。

　　它的代价是两个人。

　　这是唯一的办法。

　　Stephen Strange紧闭着眼，拭去无人注意的泪水。

 

# # # # # #

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

尾声

　　Steve睁开眼，看到远处曲折道路上的熟悉身影，只看背影他就认出来了。他到任何地方都能认出那个男人。他的胸腔充满喜悦和爱。他开心地大喊，朝他跑去。

　　Tony转过身，露出一个微笑。

 

　　The End


End file.
